Walter Cunningham
"Je suis l'alpha. Je l'ai toujours été l'alpha" (I am the alpha. I've always been the alpha.) Walter 19.jpg Apperance Walter is a man of class and wellkep appereances. He believes his personal hygene is above everything else on his to do list. Even in the midst of a fight he will fix his hair or clothes if need be. He is very built, being a prime wolfblood, arguably one of the very frist few so his shape is never changing. He has a very mixed smile, some of the time it appears sincere but there is always a grey area to it, making one wonder what he's smiling about. His charcoal eyes are big but can narrow very quickly. He has a hint of a french accent in his speech which only helps to serve where he's from. When carrying out the most haneous of deeds, he prefers to wear his masquerade mask to hide his identity. Darker_than_Black__Hei_by_SchizoCheese.jpg Walter 7.jpg 2z6fmfk.jpg hr-anime-35693949-999-799.jpg Walter 14.jpg Walter 4.jpg Walter 3.jpg Walter 21.jpg 'Gallery' ' tumblr_static_akki1qg4kv4gwggs80s88oc04.jpg Walter 1.jpg Walter 8.jpg Walter 10.jpg Walter 11.jpg Walter 12.jpg Walter 15.jpg Walter 16.jpg Walter 22.jpg Walter 23.jpg Walter 24.jpg Walter 25.jpg Walter 26.jpg Walter 27.jpg Walter 29.jpg ' 'Behavior/Personality' 'Narcissistic Peresonality Dissorder' Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) is a personality disorder in which a person is excessively preoccupied with personal adequacy, power, prestige and vanity, mentally unable to see the destructive damage they are causing to themselves and others. It is a cluster B personality disorder. People with narcissistic personality disorder are characterized by exaggerated feelings of self-importance. They have a sense of entitlement and demonstrate grandiosity in their beliefs and behavior. They have a strong need for admiration, but lack feelings of empathy. Walter highly belives that as one of the earliest wolfbloods he is entitled to whatever he may want. All of the supernatural things he has conqured, been through, and survived, he highly belives himself as "The One True Alpha" opting that any and every wolf blood and wolf pack should be under him regardless of prior origin. He is out for himself and only himself, aiming to make sure he is on top at all times. 'Roleplay Allignment' 'Nuetral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' *'Elder Wolfblood' *'Supernatural Slayer' Walter 13.jpg 'Fighting Style' 'Base Styles' *'Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. *'Ninjutsu' is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. 'Hyper Hybrid Style' This style is known as the 'Hyper Hybrid style' (( AKA HHS.)) This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the other ninja styles. Another style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Another would be the Wushu fighting style (Wushu) or Wushu Kung Fu (Wu Shu) is an uptake of Shaolin Kung Fu, nearly the same as Kung Fu. It uses kicking, punching, grappling, throwing, jumping and nearly the same forms are used as in Shaolin. Wu Shu can’t really be separated in hard or soft style, because it used techniques from both and even invented some new forms and techniques. Maybe the most popular and spectacular style of Wu Shu is Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk. The Karate style thats mixed with the style as a whole is already a Hybrid Karate style, using the basics of Karate but it has signature moves. "Rising Uppercut", "Dragon Uppercut", "Tsunami Kick", "Flash Punch Combo", "Demon Slayer", "Spinning Demon", and "Demon Scissors. Also, another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Last but not least, Muay Thai (Thai Boxing): A traditional Thai martial art & sport, of which has grown into a popular style with a strong emphasis on knee and elbow strikes when applied with aggression. Muay Thai employs all of the punching that Western Boxing offers including the jab, cross, hook, uppercut, overhand, & etc. It also employs the Thai round kick, the lead and rear leg front kick known as the "teip" along with straight and round knees as well as elbows. The ring tools of Muay Thai are also very practical, as well as, simple and brutally effective when applied to "street" self-defense applications. Walter applies these fighting styles with his combat experience and physiology to become neigh unstoppable on the battle feild. ''Lupus Dominus (Wolf Lord Physiology) User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. Walter however has transcended the standard limitations placed upon a regular cursed wolfblood however by devouring the hearts of over hundereds of Wolfbloods he has come into contact with over the years. In doing so he has abosorbed the spark that made them transform often killing them in the process and increasing his power tremdendously, therefor morphnig his Wolf abilities an antoher plane. He can transform into the fabled Wolfblood Lord, one of the most powerful form of werebeast imaginable without using birthrights or devine empowerment. Unlike most werebeasts, the Wolfblood lord may possess unimaginable skill in fearsome dark chi, and can command legions of werebeasts through sheer force of dominance and will. Also, werebeast lords are known to have a certain resistance tot things like Wolfsbane or Angry Bloom for small periods of time and have the fewest weaknesses. They may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Abilities *Bodily Aspect Enhancement - Users are adapt at controlling and enhancing themselves. *Muscle Mass Enhancement *Partial Transformation/Transformation - Capable of controlling their change to specific degree's. *Immortality - Live forever *Lunar Empowerment *Supernatural Tracking *Supernatural Sense *Canine Manipulation *Protected Senses *Sense Focusing *Inodorosity *Scent Shifting 'Forms' 'Half-Wolf Form' ' Walter half wolf form.jpg ' Unlike other Wolfbloods, Walter's mastery over his physiology is so strong, his base form is his halfwolf form. He can control every aspect of his body allowing him to maintain a human apperence even when in this state of power. His eyes will and can fool a person, as even in brown color, they are only that color because he wills them to be, to hide what he really is. The mythos say however, that because of his long years of living he has completely abadoned his human form, which explains why he is always in this state of power. Even on new moons, he is in an Enhanced Condition, as he has disregarded any form of "humanity'" he may have had physically...and mentally. With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. *Supernatural Roar- The user is able to shout really loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects with their ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations (not to be confused with Soundwave Generation but similar). They may also be able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze. The force caused by the roar may even cancel out opposing attacks. *Supernatural Leap- The user can leap at a supernatural distances, jump over buildings, travel long distances with one leap, and perform other amazing feats. *Supernatural Self-Sustenance - Users physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. *Supernatural Self-Preservation- Users can automatically identify and escape dangerous situations and evade opponents without consciously thinking out a plan of action. An example of this would be if the user is pursued by enemies that are faster than the user, they would automatically run in a pattern that would keep them from being surrounded, cut off, or captured by almost all means and then throw off their pursuit. * 'Lycan Form' ' Lycan.jpg ' The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. In this form, Walter taps into his true inner beast, becoming strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236km/768mph), durable enough to take powerful explosions. 'Lupus Dominus' ' aaron-nakahara-direwolfflats.jpg '''This is Walter's most powerful form. The user is or has the ability to take on the form of a Dire Wolf, a creature that is often hideous and may produce fear or physical harm by either its appearance or its actions via it’s giant wolf like appearance. The word "monster" derives from Latin monstrum, an aberrant occurrence, usually biological, that was taken as a sign that something was wrong within the natural order which often leads to Nordic and celtic legends calling these “Monster Wolves”. In this form, Walter becomes a tall 25 story wolf like creature, with fuming red eyes to symbolize the dark hadou pouring from his heart, mind and soul. Unlike other dire wolves, he retains complete intelligence in this form, symbolizing his surgeon like precision and control over the beast he is. He uses this form to destroy his most fear some of foes, and to travel great distances in short periods of time, becoming almost god like in stature but at the cost of taking the form of a beast. In this form his chi becomes so raw and potent he can gather it all up on the inside of his throat, combining his chi bases to densify the chi into a ball. When this ball is fired it has enough destructive potential to destroy a single mountain and blow it into pieces. The form is easy to sustain but becomes stronger on a full moon. 54454545.gif giphy55.gif ijUxMX.gif Tailed_Beast_Bomb.gif 'Chi Form' 'Satsui No Hadou' The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' *'Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. *'Mental': Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Wolfsong' ' Wolfsong 2.jpg Wolfsong 1.jpg darker_than_black___hei_s_dagger_by_navex_sniper-d68jwjm.png.jpe Walter 30.jpg ' Wolfsong is a three foot long double edge knife, that Walter has crafted in order to put his many variaitzed kills and situations in a much easier state. He has knowledge on ways to wield it masterfully and has rigged it up to his needs in his snake like ways of overcoming obsticles. The blade itself is a fusion of Onyx and Steel, giving it ti's sleak black appearence. It has traces of Sekeiryu Stone inside of it allowing him to conduct his dark chi through it flawlwessly increasing it's cutting power or imbuing it with his chi bases. It has a magnet on the bottom of it that has a frequency specifically linked to a special length of metallic cable Walter carries on his person allowing to throw the knife into structues and swing upon it. or use it as a multi tasking weapon in battle. *It has an ultra sonic emitter on the hilt, which emits a frequency that only Wolfbloods or people with enhanced hearing can pick up on. He can use this to signal others or to ampt the frequency up so high that it explodes the heads of victims listening unless they have some form of sensory protection as he does. *It has a tazer in it, fitted with 120 volts, the same amount of power that powers a house. he can innitiate this thorugh the hilt, or a timer when it's attached to a wire. Allies/Enemies He is his own best friend and his own worst enemy. Hei.full.1809613.jpg 'Background' The French and Indian War (1754–1763) was the North American theater of the worldwide Seven Years' War. The war was fought between the colonies of British America and New France, with both sides supported by military units from their parent countries of Great Britain and France, as well as Native American allies. At the start of the war, the French North American colonies had a population of roughly 60,000 European settlers, compared with 2 million in the British North American colonies. The outnumbered French particularly depended on the Indians. Long in conflict, the metropole nations declared war on each other in 1756, escalating the war from a regional affair into an intercontinental conflict. Walter cunningham or his original name at birth "Wolfsong" was an indian origin, but born rather pale. They believed this is because he was born directly under the light of the moon and the rays seeped into his skin giving him a paler appearence than others in his tribe. Born into his tribe in 1754, he was raised in a clan of Shapeshifters. Indians and indian tribes that could morph into animals of all beastly types. He however could not, and no one knew why he had this disabillity in the first place. Alas he let it stop him not. To compensate Wolfsong was raised in the ways of a tribal warrior and hunter, running with the packs as the ony human among them and hunting as good as any of them ever could. It was natural for him and he loved every minute of it. Being born at the start of a war however is more trouble than it's worth as French armies made their way to his tribe and recruited them in their side, to fight against brittish america. The french were smart to employ their aid, and while the books themselves noted the French were outnumbered, what they lacked in number they made up for with effectiveness. The off the books record shows that the brittish american collines came into contact with beast that stood on two legs, and fought like humans. There are tales dating back, diary and journal entires that depict creatuers of the night attacking camps all over the stats, massive mansluaghters that took place in the shadows that dwindled the numbers of the brittish americans down signifigantly. Wolfsong being in the middle of all of this as a lone human became known as the "Skinned Wolf" showing the ferocity of his tribe in only the form of a 14 year old boy. Things began to turn however as the brittish americans raideded the tribes, employing the help of a mysterious group of white haired mercenaries to lay waste to the shapeshifting tribes. A mass genocide, which nearly rendered the shapeshifting lifestyles extinct. Wolfsong was hurt in this slaughter on the brink of death...only for his mother to come to his aid. She revealed the reason he was not a shapeshifter is because she herself found him abandoned as a baby. She raised him as her own howeveer out of the goodness of her heart and as a gift of her dying breathe she bit the 14 year old boy...giving him the ability he'd so longed to have. the abiliity to become a Wolfblood. Using his new found power differently however he ran away from the war. Afraid to die, wanting to live another day but he sought out vengence... In his travels, he found himself stationed in France. Living peacefully as a now fully grown 18 year old who was still using his powers in secret to kill any american scum he came across but not by joining the war, rather by using his powers to conduct a one man army based grude. Using the skills from his hunting days and his new abilties he slaughtered hundereds of americans close to the end of the war until he had one day met his match. The americans had recriuted their own wolfbloods and Wolfsong or "Walter Cunningham" as he went by now, was forced to kill people he shared something with. After a hard fought battle he slayed them. 10 of them, and out of primal savagery and not having the money for food he ate their bodies as a feast. After doing so he discovered that consuming the heart of another wolfblood or shapeshifter adds to the power one already has...it was at that moment he became addicted. Coming to a rationalization that if he could amass enough power to destroy his enemies he would never need to worry about anything other than himself. This was the beginning of the end of his humanity. This behavoir continued on....for centuries. Time passed, many years, to many to count and he continued to slaughter any and everything in his way. Traveling the world at large to kill and amass the power of shapeshifters to add to his own until he began to lose his humanity completely. Upon doing this he dubbed himself "Lups Dominus" the "Wolf Lord." He'd had fables written and sung about his ferocity, and demonic like acts. A man turned beast, who'd long abadoned the pain that came with being a man. An Omega by nature he never wanted a pack because he felt they'd only slow him down. Coming into the attitude that he was the most powerful wolf like being in exsistence. Until he came face to face with Kagemaru Tasanagi who was an Onihoruda baring the powerful Wolf God Okami... Walter was overwhelmed. Even with the fight he put up, no earthly amount of power he could produce came close to Okami's power. He was angered by his loss, even more so that Kagemaru Tasanagi granted him mercy and told him to never come back to Kasaihana or he would strike him down. Walter's injuries didn't heal for over 30 years...the claws of the Wolf God stanining his body for the lognest of time. It wasn't until 2167 where he awoke to a new world. A new era filled with new techonogies, creatures...and wolfbloods. He took his time and leanred the ways of the new world powers, goverments, organizations, etc. Aquiring more knowledge and stacking it upon what he knew before hand, with one goal in mind: Finding the Onihoruda that posses Okami's spirit and consuming his heart. He aims to steal the power of Okami, and become the true Lupus Dominus of the world, the one true Wolf God. However he knew of Kin Tasanagi and his feats of grand...he knew defeating him would be just as difficult as it was back then...maybe. He must take his time..plan his moves...before he strikes...that's when he reutrned to kasaihana City after the events of a terrible car crash...his senses keen enough to smell two of Okami's scents in the city..one weaker than the other... Category:Wolfblood Category:NPC Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Fantasy Category:Antagonist Category:Omega Category:Dark Moon